The Sister
by AnimeMaster1
Summary: Ranma/SM Crossover. Added next chapter
1. Chapters 13

The Sister  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by their creators. I'm just  
borrowing them for a little while but they will be returned in good  
condition.  
  
  
Blackness surrounded her. She spun in place slowly, her eyes searching  
for any texture in the void before her. Just when a she began to believe  
that there was nothing there it began. It was soft at first, barely  
above the sound of her own breathing. She twisted, trying to discover  
the source of the sound, and its identity. She felt her breath catch in  
her throat when she realised what it was, crying. Someone was crying,  
someone in great pain.  
At first she didn't notice it, there was a slight change in the  
darkness, then as the glow became brighter the sobbing became louder.  
Just when she thought the glow would blind her it collapsed into a  
sobbing girl kneeling before her, her face in her hands. Then the  
sobbing girl looked up.  
  
Rei bolted upright sweat running off her, eyes wide. She really hated  
these kinds of visions they usually left her unable to sleep and cranky  
the next day. She already knew that a scout meeting, with the outers,  
was going to happen soon. She found her thoughts drifting back to the  
last image the vision showed her. A face framed by flaming red hair,  
deep blue eyes, and perhaps the most disturbing feature, the symbol of  
Pluto flickered on her brow.  
  
Meetings at the temple were not uncommon, having the entire solar system  
represented was uncommon.  
"Okay Rei, you called this meeting so why are we here?" Haraku, the  
headstrong Warrior of Uranus demanded. Rei took a deep breath before  
meeting the challenge thrown at her.  
"Last night I had a vision. A vision I think you all need to know about,  
especially Setsuna." This peaked the attention of the entire group,  
affairs that involved the lone warrior often led to the involvement of  
the entire group.  
"What kind of vision Rei?" Setsuna was curious, events of this nature  
were not common and thus could be a danger to the creation of the future  
she desired.  
"There was this girl."  
"Was she wearing a Senshi uniform?" Makoto injected.  
"No she wasn't, she.." Rei began  
"So she was naked?" Haraku butted in.  
"Yes she was, but that.."  
"Now this sounds like a girl I want to meet!" Haraku grinned at her  
partner.  
"Would you all let me finish!" Rei's yelling had the desired effect,  
everyone was looking at her.  
"Perhaps you could summarise the vision?" Ami quietly asked. You could  
hear Rei's teeth grinding.  
"Fine, girl, crying, red hair, blue eyes, and pluto's symbol. There are  
you happy." Rei crossed her arms and humped in her best 'now I'm mad'  
manner. Nobody was paying attention to her however, instead everyone's  
attention was riveted on the eldest Senshi. It wasn't every day that one  
could see all the colour drain from her face, nor was it every day when  
you could see her drop her tea cup in shock.  
While seeing the only senshi who could look death in the eye and comment  
on her mascara lose control, the burning question was why?  
"Setsuna-mama is something wrong?" Horatu had never seen her sometimes  
parent, when she wasn't spending time with various figures throughout  
history, act like this. Not even the time Horatu had discovered the  
little blue pills in her dresser drawer.  
"Did you notice anything else Rei?" Setsuna was quite proud of the fact  
that she asked nicely instead of turning the girls' head to mush.  
"Ahh, yea now that you mention it she had this scar on her left  
shoulder." Rei was beginning to think that something very bad was about  
to happen. She was therefore adequately prepared when Setsuna expression  
changed from shocked to something approaching joy, with a healthy dose  
of fear.  
"By the creator, she's alive!" Setsuna's voice might not have been  
pitched high enough for most people to hear, but when you have an entire  
room hanging on your every word anybody can hear anything.  
"Setsuna who is alive? No riddles just give us the truth." Usagi's  
concern shone though her voice.  
"She was my sister."  
"WHAT!?!" Ever see a building jump off its foundations due to sound  
waves?  
  
5 seconds later.  
After everyone had recovered for the verbal equivalent of a neutron bomb  
the questions flew like machine gun fire.  
"You have a sister?"  
"What was she like?"  
"What happened to her?"  
"Any other family members you haven't told us about?"  
"Why are we hearing about her now?" The last question had the effect of  
shutting up the entire group. Slowly all eyes tracked to the one person  
who had asked a good question.  
"What?" Usagi tried to laugh at all the stares levelled her way.  
"Perhaps I should start off by describing my sister." Setsuna took an  
deep breath, preparing herself for the coming ordeal. "She was perhaps  
the kindest, most caring person I've ever met. At the same time she  
could be the most crass, rudest and most aggressive person you could  
ever meet."  
"I don't understand." Ami hated contradictions and this person sounded  
like one huge contradiction.  
"She had this real talent for making enemies I think she was the only  
person ever to have princess Serenity hate her."  
"I hated her? Why?" Usagi couldn't imagine hating anyone much less  
Setsuna's sister.  
"There was a small incident when you both were young, I think it had  
something to do with food. You forgave her later in life though, I think  
that was after she nearly died trying to get you home." Setsuna seemed  
lost in the past, reliving old times perhaps happier times for her.  
"Why did she nearly die?" Makoto was beginning to like the sound of this  
person.  
"It's a long story and best left in the past. She did make enemies but  
she also made many friends. She was the only one who treated Saturn like  
a person after her powers manifested."  
Horatu's brow wrinkled in thought as she tried to someone who had been  
her friend in a time when she could count her friends on one hand and  
have fingers left over.  
"You don't mean oneechan?"  
"Yes, she did treat you like a sister. She even went so far as to beat  
the snot out of some minor noble who treated you badly. That's what she  
was like, she would walk into fire for her friends or anyone who needed  
her but she could be so sweet at the same time. After I was chosen to  
stand guard at the gates of Time I wasn't allowed to have any outside  
contact. People feared that the Senshi of time might be influenced if  
she had outside contact. She would leave muffins or cookies just outside  
the gate for me to find, she was the only one to remember my birthday.  
I'll never forget the gift she gave me that first year." A smile had  
wormed it way onto Setsuna's face as she remembered the one person who  
treated her like a human person in those dark years when she was first  
chosen to guard the gates of time.  
"What did she give you Setsuna-momma?" Horatu was glad to see a smile on  
Setsuna's face she didn't smile enough in Horatu's opinion.  
"Two things, a framed photo of the two of us when we were younger, and  
two packs of playing cards along with a book on all the known ways to  
play solitaire."  
"She sounds like a great person Setsuna. There still is the question as  
to why we haven't heard about her before." Micharu shifted a bit in  
Haraku's embrace. Setsuna's gaze met the floor.  
"I didn't know she was alive. She died before the Silver Millenium fell  
and would not have been part of Queen Serenity's spell."  
"How did she die?" Minako felt that she had to ask the question.  
"She drowned. It was early in the war and she was fighting on Earth. She  
was part of a small scout force, sent to find the source of the  
creatures that had been laying waste to parts of the Earth. They were  
ambushed and almost the entire force was ripped to shreds, my sister  
ordered a retreat and she was covering the wounded when she was struck  
and fell off a cliff into a pool of water and drowned." There was a  
moment of silence for one who gave her life for others.  
"Setsuna why don't you use the gates to find her?" Usagi had, for the  
second time, asked a reasonable question.  
"Our powers don't work on each other." Setsuna's features drew into a  
small smile. " It was kind of a safe guard to ensure that the two  
warriors of Pluto couldn't battle each other." The smile disappeared and  
was replaced with a look of sadness. "I couldn't even see her when she  
died, I had to learn about it from a survivor of the battle. The gates  
will be useless for finding her but I will find her." Setsuna's voice  
had been growing in steel with each word, creating a vow at the end that  
not even the gods themselves could withstand.  
"So how are you going to look for her?" Makoto didn't doubt her word,  
she just thought it would be very difficult.  
"Thanks to Rei I know she's in Tokyo, she would have to be for Rei to  
get such a clear image. I can use the gates, her very presence will  
create a ripple in the background mana levels it's simply a question of  
looking in the right place with the right eyes."  
  
  
Authors Note: I happened across this idea but now I can't remember who's  
it was. I hope that the person can forgive me my bad memory and contact  
me.  
C&C can be sent to:  
big_scary_guy@hotmail.com  
This story will only be continued if I get some feedback.  
  
  
  
The Sister  
  
Chapter 1 part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and anyone attempting to sue  
will be wasting their time.  
  
Authors Notes: Due to the large amount of support I have received I have  
decided to continue this story but like all writers I love hearing from  
people. People should also note that this chapter deals with things in  
Ranma's life. Chapter three will bring together the two universes and  
all will be well.  
A note on spelling errors, English is my first language but I'm Canadian  
so replacement of o's with u's and the changes in spelling of certain  
words come from my cultural background. Sorry to ramble, please enjoy  
the fic.  
  
Timeline Note: Place this sometime before Ranma's mother learns of the  
curse.  
  
'' Thoughts  
[] Panda signs  
  
Events were proceeding on par for the denizens of the sub ward of Tokyo  
known for its martial arts. Every week or so another student of an  
obscure school of martial arts would appear, challenge the local  
champion, and go home in disgrace. By all rights this pattern could have  
continued for many years but for one thing. The champion was being worn  
down. It wasn't any one thing, it was just the constant abuse, death  
threats, and beatings.  
  
Ranma sat on the roof of the Tendo household involved in his new hobby,  
brooding. This was a new hobby for him, he had never thought of it  
before his arrival at the Tendo's but somehow it seemed like a good  
thing to do. He was even discovering that he was pretty good at it.  
Ranma was so deep in thought that he did not notice the change occur,  
nor did he really care. Over time he had become more and more  
indifferent to what form he was currently in, only noticing when someone  
pointed it out to him.  
It was the sound of someone placing a ladder against the side of the  
house that caused him to abandon his brooding. There were only three  
people in the Tendo household who would use a ladder to bother him,  
Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi. Akane and Nabiki would have made their  
presence known before placing a ladder so that left Kasumi.  
'Kasumi's probably the only person in this whole damn town who gives a  
damn about me.' The thought was not new, it had been hanging around in  
Ranma's brain for awhile now as the number of people he thought he could  
count on dwindled.  
"Suppers ready Ranma-chan."  
"Thanks Kasumi. I'll be down in a moment."  
"Okay Ranma." Kasumi paused before heading down the ladder "You know  
Ranma sometimes it helps to talk to someone."  
That pretty much summed up Kasumi, most of the time she acted like she  
was taking happy pills but every once in a while she showed remarkable  
insight.  
'Talk to someone, now there's a joke. The only people I could talk to  
can't help me. Anyone else would just use it to their advantage.' Ranma  
had known for sometime that he was alone. Growing up with just his  
father, who would beat him if he didn't devote all his attention to the  
Art, had permanently set Ranma apart from the rest of the world. He just  
couldn't relate to anyone it seemed, every where he looked he saw people  
who had friends, family, and homes. He had none of that, his so-called  
friends are either trying to kill or marry him. His father made his life  
hell for ten years and the only home he knew was at the Tendo's but even  
that was unsure.  
  
  
When you were younger you were told that Trolls live under bridges, as  
you grew older you learned the truth, Trolls did not live under bridges  
but sometimes you could find Martial Artists under them. If you happened  
to look under a certain bridge in a certain park at a certain time you  
might happen to find one of the greatest martial artists of all time.  
He, or she depending, might be pondering the next battle, searching for  
the weakness in the latest opponent, or just trying to escape the  
general craziness of life.  
Today however the greatest martial artist in the world was not doing any  
of this, no today was a day to practice a new skill. Avoidance. Today  
Ranma was practising a new battle skill in the war that had become her  
life. Ranma had formed the opinion that by removing herself from the  
places that she normally visited then the chance of pain would be  
lessened.  
Some people might call that running from your problems but Ranma figured  
that there wasn't much else that could be done. There were a few flaws  
with this tactic, Ranma couldn't stay away forever and when she finally  
did show up he would often be hurt.  
'Looks like it's time for dinner. I'd better be getting back.'  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!" The infamous battle cry of the youngest Tendo sister  
rang throughout the streets, followed by a loud thunking sound as a  
large wooden object impacted on a human skull. It was just another night  
at the Tendo's and Ranma was once again unconscious from blunt force  
trauma.  
  
  
Authors End Note: Argh I been bitten by the less is more bug!! I can't  
think of any way to make this longer! Argh!  
I promise the next part will be longer as it will deal with Setsuna's  
search for her sister.  
  
A side note on the usage of gender nouns. I know that some people will  
state that no matter what physical form Ranma is in he's a guy. After  
reading Zen's "The Bitter End" and studying a few points that had been  
made I surmised that as Ranma becomes more and more depressed he/she  
would begin to identify more and more with his female side.  
I could launch into a four page defence of my belief but I'll leave it  
by saying that this is my story and Ranma will dance and act as I see  
fit.  
  
Part 3  
  
Setsuna was rapidly losing her patience. True, it only had been a week  
since she had started looking for her sister and as guardian of time she  
was required to have patience. Matters concerning her sister were  
different, she was the only family Setsuna had and the only person who  
had cared about her as a human being after she became the guardian of  
the time gates.  
In the beginning she had known this was a huge task, searching for one  
person in a city the size of Tokyo was a labour worthy of Grey(1) but  
she had not expected to have this much difficulty. Her sister had always  
attracted large amounts of chaos and she had been counting on the  
general amount of trouble she attracted to stand out. What she had  
forgotten to account for was the fact that Tokyo itself generated large  
amounts of chaos.  
Seeing as how looking for trouble spots would be rather futile Setsuna  
had settled on a different approach. Knowing how much her sister could  
eat she was visiting restaurants in various wards of Tokyo and  
describing her sister. So far she had had no luck, tomorrow she would  
try the Nerima ward.  
  
The moment Setsuna set foot in Nerima ward she could feel the headache  
forming. This wasn't a Tylenol type headache or even a Motrin(2) style  
headache, no this was a 'hope someone lops off my head it hurt so much'  
style headache. Setsuna knew of only two things that could set off this  
style of headache, one was discussing quantum physics with Mandy(3) the  
other was losing her connection to the Time gates. Seeing as there were  
no blond little girls with dogs named Buttons running around it had to  
be the latter.  
If seen in a certain light this could be a good thing, it could mean  
that her powers were being limited because she was near her sister, or  
it could mean that the gates of time had been destroyed in which case  
she was out of a job. There was another possibility but Setsuna refused  
to consider it, there was just no way that someone could have summoned  
the Giant Twinkie(4) without her knowing it.  
What ever the source of the headache it was becoming very unpleasant,  
and Setsuna quickly needed to sit down, she knew that in a few moments  
her headache would clear and she would be fine, but until then it would  
be best to sit down somewhere quiet.  
Setsuna spotted a nicely adorned park, complete with fountains and  
benches and concluded that that would be an ideal place to wait out the  
pain.  
  
If you asked Ranma what her idea of a good day would be, you would  
generally be told that any day in which her feet didn't leave the ground  
was a good day. Today was not a good day. Something, probably the  
continued existence of Ranma, had ticked off the little psycho  
bit..(sorry) Akane and resulted in Ranma taking a scenic tour of Tokyo.  
Ranma however was a frequent flyer and could compute the trajectory and  
speed of her flight and estimate a fairly reasonable landing area. Ranma  
wasn't worried about the landing, she could handle it and even so, for  
some reason most of Ranma's flights ended in a watery landing.  
Just as she was reaching the apex of the flight, Ranma deduced that she  
would land in the park, probably in the fountain. With her luck one of  
the others would be there and either try to kill her or date her when  
she landed.  
'Might as well do the polite thing and warn anyone in the park.'  
"LOOOOOOOOK OOOUUUUUUTTTTT!"  
  
Somewhere beyond the eyes of mortals a deity known as Fate rubbed her  
hands in  
gleeful anticipation. Beside her sat her sister Destiny, doing her best  
Kodachi  
impersonation.  
  
Footnotes:  
(1) Grey is Grey-Le-Shard from metroanime's series of fics which I   
sugest everone read.  
(2) Motrin style headache is a blantent rip off of a series of headaches   
Motrin does.  
(3)Mandy is from the animanics show. Cute little kid who only knows the   
words 'why' and 'Okay I live you by bye'  
(4)The Gian Twinkie refence comes from the belief a friend of my mine   
has that twinkies are the highest form of life on earth and one day the   
Giant Twinkie shall revel it self to punish the fools who have consumed   
it's breathren 


	2. Chapter 4

  
The Sister   
Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: No character in this chapter of this fix is owned by me, I claim no ownership.   
Please don't sue as you won't get much.   
  
Ranma-chan sighed heavily as she stared down into her teacup. After her   
landing in the fountain one of the park goers had offered to buy her a drink.   
Ranma couldn't believe that she had accepted but here she was, starring down   
into a teacup in a small coffee shop near the park.  
Perhaps it was a sign of her growing depression that she accepted,   
sometimes a little attention was better than none. Even the chance of a quiet   
cup of tea with someone who wasn't trying to kill or marry her was a rare event.   
Ranma nervously glanced at her companion, she had never known anyone with   
green hair and red eyes, but perhaps that could be changed.   
"Thanks for the tea, my name's Ranko." Ranma mentally kicked herself, she   
had meant to say Ranma.   
"It's no problem. My name's Setsuna." Setsuna grinned at the younger   
girl. "Mind telling me how you came to be in the fountain?"   
"That would be the fault of Akane." Rank began to slip into a dark mood.   
"Who's Akane, and what happened?"   
What followed was a rather frank retelling of Ranma's life story,   
including the cures, fiancées, and major battles. Ranma found her self-  
divulging details and events that she had kept secret from everyone else,   
including Genma. By the time Ranma had finished telling her tale many hours had   
passed and it had grown dark.   
"Well, Ranko that's quite a story." If you looked very closely you could   
see a tiny crack in Setsuna's visage.  
"You don't believe me." Ranma hadn't expected to be believed but it was   
nice just to talk to someone.   
"I didn't say that did I? I just meant that that's a quite a story."   
There was a small flash of something in Setsuna's eye. "Am I the first person   
you've told it to?"   
"You're the first person I've told the whole thing to." Ranma looked   
outside and suddenly realized how much time had passed. "It's getting late, I   
should be getting back."   
Setsuna dug around in her purse for a moment before pulling out a card and   
writing on the back.   
"This is my card, if you'd like to talk some more please give me a call."   
Ranma picked up the card and began to long walk back to the Tendo Dojo.   
  
Setsuna watched the young martial artist leave and felt the first tear   
trickle down her cheek. The trails young Ranko/Ranma had undergone should have   
killed her long ago. The fact that they hadn't only proved one thing to Setsuna,   
someone had been watching over the young martial artist.   
Setsuna could feel another tear beginning to trickle down her features and   
realized that she had to get home before she lost all of her self-control. She   
grabbed her staff out of subspace and quickly vanished from the small   
coffeehouse.   
  
  
Hotaru was trying to concentrate on her schoolwork when the sounds of   
someone crying filtered into her awareness. Crying did not often grace this   
household, the inhabits were more prone to fits of vengeance than fits of   
crying.   
Having decided to offer what comfort she could Hotaru began to check the   
other rooms in the house one by one, soon arriving at the last doorway she would   
have expected to hear crying from. Carefully she opened the door leading to   
Setsuna's private sanctum.   
  
  
  
For what seemed like the first time in ages, Ranma-chan lay down on her   
bed with a smile on her face. Her day might have started on a low note but   
somehow finding someone who was willing to listen had made it seem bearable.   
Ranma-chan pulled out the card given to her by Setsuna and studied it. The card   
was printed on high-quality card stock and the ink appeared to have gold flecks   
in it. None of that mattered to Ranma as much as the simple gesture the card   
entailed.   
  
Next Morning  
  
  
SHNICK Haraku stumbled down the stairs, planning on giving who ever was   
interrupting her sleep a piece of her mind, said piece of mind decided that it   
didn't really want to be here when Haraku caught sight of her tormentor. Hotaru   
was sitting at the dining table, grinning. Normally this would be a good thing   
but there was something about the grin. There was also the fact that she was   
currently running a whetstone over the business end of the Silence Glaive.   
SHNICK   
"Umm, Hotaru-chan are you taking up evil again?"   
"No Haraku-papa, why do you ask?" Hotaru hadn't stopped.  
"Umm, why are you sharpening the Silence Glaive?" Haraku nervously sat   
down across from her somewhat adopted daughter.   
"Ohh I think it's going to see some use soon, don't you think so Setsuna-  
mama?" Haraku turned her head to see Setsuna coming out of the kitchen, a cup   
of tea in her hand.   
"Hotaru put the glaive away, it might be sometime before you can use it   
in the way you want."   
"Setsuna what's going on? Why is Hotaru sharpening the Silence Glaive?"   
Setsuna's normally bland expression wavered for a moment.   
"It's not a story I want to repeat twice, I've called Rei and there is   
going to be a meeting later today."  
  
It had taken a few hours but finally the entire team of short-skirted   
warriors of a long dead kingdom had gathered together. Hotaru hadn't stopped   
sharpening her Glaive and now it was appearing to be more of a nervous habit   
than anything else. Still she was given a large amount of personal space in the   
small room normally used for these gatherings, most of the assembled people   
cared about Hotaru but there was something about a twelve year old girl   
polishing a weapon of tremendous destruction while smiling.   
"Hotaru-Chan do you think you could stop for a moment? We need to start."   
Setsuna was the only person not giving Hotaru a four-foot breathing room; in   
fact she was sitting right next to her.   
"Sure Setsuna-momma." Hotaru quickly ran a finger down the edge of the   
blade before storing her Glaive.   
"Never could figure out where she got that." Luna mumbled under her   
breath, unfortunately for her Hotaru happened to hear the remark.   
"Onne-sama gave it to me." You could practically see the trains of   
thought jumping tracks as everyone tried to digest that statement.   
"What? You have a SISTER!?!" Setsuna was the only one not blown away by   
the revelation, she knew where the Glaive had come from, and even agreed with   
her sisters reasons.   
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Saturn was usually a dark, gloomy planet. It was too far away from the   
Sun to receive much light and Saturn's atmosphere meant even what little light   
reached the planet didn't make it to the surface.   
This almost always left the inhabits of Saturn pale and depressed, lack of   
vitamin B you understand. Today however there was one person with enough   
happiness to engulf the entire planet. She was the princess of Saturn, its   
guardian, and someone had remembered her birthday.   
To most people this wouldn't be a big deal, but when your almost   
universally feared and hated having someone not only remember your birthday but   
actually celebrate it with you was a big deal. Most of the time the youngest   
Senshi was alone, those times when she wasn't were almost as bad, when she was   
alone she didn't have to see the fear in others eyes at her very presence. In   
the entire solar system there were only two people who didn't fear her and   
treated her like she was an actual human being. One was Queen Serenity and the   
other was the younger warrior of Pluto, Ranko.   
"Happy birthday Hotaru!" Ranko grinned at the often-morose young princess.   
"Thanks Onne-sama!" Hotaru truly meant it from the bottom of her heart,   
having people around on her birthday was something she missed when the mantle of   
Sailor Saturn had descended on her.   
"It's nothing. Here open the present I got you." Ranko placed a LARGE box   
covered with shiny gift wrap on the table in front of the young girl, if you   
stood them side by side the box would be larger than Hotaru. If it was possible   
Hotaru's grin grew even bigger and brighter as she began to tear off the   
wrapping.   
  
End Flashback  
  
The entire room had grown silent by end of Hotaru's recounting of how she   
acquired the Silence Glaive  
"A birthday present? The Silence Glaive was a birthday present? What   
kind of person gives weapons of mass destruction as a birthday gift!?!" Rei was   
wondering if finding this person was a good idea.   
"My sister and if you anything about the history of the Silence Glaive   
then you would be glad that Hotaru has it." Pluto's emotional mask was in the   
shop for repair at the moment and they couldn't give Setsuna a loner.   
"What history?" Micharu was somewhat worried, she had never liked the   
Silence Glaive all that much.   
"Only my sister knows the true history of the Glaive... speaking of my   
sister, I have located her."   
"You have? How is she?" The almost formulaic question drew a totally un-  
formulaic answer. Tears began to stream down Setsuna's face, one had begun the   
journey and many more were quickly behind it.   
  
There were varying degrees of shock and horror as Setsuna releated the   
story of her sister's current life. Several times various stomachs were emptied   
as the legacy of Genma's teaching methods were reveled.   
Certainly shock and horror were the expected reactions, but there were   
others. You just had to look deeper or just know what to observe.   
Take for instance Rei Hino, the Senshi of Mars and warrior of Fire. Said   
fire was currently roiling about her hands as the flames were beckoned by her   
unvoiced call.   
Or perhaps we could look at Makoto Kino, Senshi of Jupiter and commander   
of lightning, if you looked hard enough you could see the small sparks of   
electricity arc around her body. Makoto was a martial artists and believed in   
the unwritten code of those who studied the art, to her this was an atrocity.   
These two examples paled in comparison to the effects the story had on   
Usagi. There were no outward sign you could observe like Makoto or Rei, but her   
eyes told the whole story. Her eyes, which were once lively and bright, had over the course of the re-telling of Ranma's life, become progressively colder and harder. Near the end of Setsuna's tale Usagi's eyes had become small flecks of blue diamonds and you could almost feel the crystal throbbing with power as it picked up on the emotions running through the room.   
  
  
Somewhere in Nerima, Genma Satome was wondering why his danger sense was getting such a good work out. Maybe it was time for a personal training trip?   
Elsewhere in Nerima, a young pigtailed martial artist was thinking about visiting a new friend next time Akane decided to be upset.   
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Authors Notes: I know it took a while but my current muse is on strike and I'm looking to replace it. Anyone have an extra hanging around?   
On that note let me say that I require C&C just like the other authors, if you have any suggestions on scenes that you would like to see please let me know and I'll try to work them in.   



	3. Chapter 5: Things go from bad to worse

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Suing me would be a waste of time since I have no money.   
  
That Night  
  
A clocked figure stood of the roof of the Tendo Dojo. His eyes were fixed on the sleeping form of one Ranma Satome. A smirk etched itself onto his face.   
"Soon Femboy. I shall have my name changed."   
Tarou pulled a small ladle out of his cloak and regarded it for a moment.   
"And to think, all it takes is splashing you with a little water."  
  
Next Day  
  
The day dawned in peace and serenity, of course it wasn't to last.   
"RANMA NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!" You could hear the cry halfway across Nerima, the splash that occurred a few minutes later carried only to the house.   
"What the hell did you do that for?!?" Cold, wet, and female was not how Ranma Satome liked to start a day. Gradually waking up to fresh pastries and the morning newspaper was something she had wanted to try for quite some time now. So engrossed was she in the kind of wake up call that she would really like, she almost missed the cloaked figure jumping down from the outer wall. Almost, but not entirely.   
"he, Femboy today is the day I change my name!" Tarou shifted into pose of righteous martial artist #1, right arm held above head brandishing secret weapon. Ranma took one look at the now revealed Tarou and felt little daggers of ice crawl up her spine.   
The secret weapon was well known to Ranma, she had been subject to its effects once before. Combined with her less than stellar win-lose record against Tarou Ranma figured that she was in real trouble, not that she was going to show it mind you.   
"Watcha goona do Pantyhose? Wash me to death?" Tarou just looked at her with this small evil grin on his face. A grin that Ranma really didn't like, so in typical Ranma logic decided to remove it from Tarou with force.   
Ranma exploded out of the pond and delivered a flying side kick to Tarou's chest. Tarou was forced back a little but was otherwise fine.  
"You kick like a weak girl."   
"You would know all about that wouldn't you?"   
Tarou unleashed a devastating spin kick which Ranma wasn't quite able to dodge. Ranma let out a low groan as she flew through the air to impact in the wall surrounding the Tendo yard. Ranma just lay there, embedded into the wall for a moment before slowly getting to her feet.   
'Damn it, why am I this weak? I should have been able to dodge that kick.'  
"What's the matter Fem-boy? Feeling like a little girl?"   
Ranma usually didn't find himself on the losing side of a trash talk match and was finding it very unsettling. Still s/he was Ranma Satome, heir to the Satome school of anything goes. No freak from China was going to beat him/her. Now if only the ass would shut up. Ranma-chan launched herself out of the wall and into Tarou, fists raised.   
  
When the dust finally settled from the match nearly the entire yard was destroyed. Tarou was out cold and Ranma wasn't looking much better, but she couldn't pay much attention to that. The ladle had been lost early in the fight and now she had to find it, before anyone else did.   
Ranma-chan was just getting to her feet when she felt the small trickle of water on her back. With an expression of sheer dread she turned to meet the smiling face of Ryouga, holding the ladle.   
"Why?" Ryouga face contorted into an evil looking grin.   
"Payback."   
  
This was perhaps the worst thing to say to Ranma, suddenly all the little things Ranma had been keeping inside of herself decided now was a good time to escape. They were just little things like, anger, hatred, depression, and his ultimate desire for vengeance. All these things began to make themselves manifest in the slowly growing battle aura outlining Ranma-chan's lithe form.   
The wind began to pickup, fuelled by the sheer power of her anger, Ryouga lost his smirk and set himself. Preparing to grind Ranma's face into the dust. Ranma however was battling the storm of emotions playing out within her, the iron grip of her will tried time and time again to control the rage, anger, hatred and depression only to be beaten back the sheer strength of them.   
The battle could plainly be seen on Ranma's face, and the sheer amount of power being generated could not be measured but it could be felt.   
  
  
Juuban:   
Setsuna had just returned from a meeting when she felt it. While all the scouts had a link to each other it usually amounted to nothing more than a vague feeling. Setsuna was currently feeling a LOT more than something vague. Right now it felt like someone was kicking her in the guts, hard.   
Acting quickly Setsuna flagged down a passing Taxi.   
"Nerima, and fast."  
  
A Small house in Nerima:   
Nodaka Satome was washing dishes when she felt it. The small dish she currently held crashed to the floor, but she paid it no mind.  
Pausing only to grab the family Katana she rushed out of the house and flagged a nearby Taxi.   
"Tendo Dojo, and step on it." There was no doubt in Nodaka's mind that something bad was happening to her only child. A mother can just feel these things.   
  
Pluto:  
The surface of Pluto was barren and cold, truly the most difficult planet to live on in the entire solar system. But people had lived her once. After the fall of the Moon Kingdom many of the building had been destroyed, more had fallen to the passing of time and now lay in ruins.   
Out of the entire planet only a single structure still stood, home of the royal family of Pluto it had stood even before the first settlers from the Moon Kingdom had landed. Built by a race long forgotten it alone had defied the twin daggers of war and time.   
Usually it was empty, on occasion a single light could be seen when the guardian of time had business in the home she had been raised in. Now it lay empty, the guardian having business on Earth. That was not to say that nothing was happening in the ancient structure, for if one looked deep into the castle you could find movement.   
Deep in a forgotten basement stood the core of the Charon computer, charged with monitoring all of space it had slumbered for centuries as automatic protocols handled the data collected. Now it was starting to wake up, it's mistress was stirring and it she would soon need the data the computer had been collecting for over a thousand years.   
  
  
  
Authors Note: Thanks to all the people who encouraged me to continue this chapter. Sorry it took so long, I was upgrading my OS and dealing with some school stuff. Now that that's out of the way I can get back to writing.   
I just want to tell people that I haven't forgotten the Amazons so expect them to show up soon. 


	4. That which does not kill me, hurts like ...

Chapter 6: That which does not kill me, hurts like heck.   
  
Somewhere in China:  
Plum was, in most respects, an ordinary young girl. She had a small collection   
of dolls and loved her father very much. Her father's choice of living places   
was not that ordinary however, for they lived in one of the most dangerous   
places on the face of the earth.   
The danger wasn't physical like say, in a mine field, but more elusive.   
Her father was the guide to the pools of sorrow, a most dangerous place unless   
the pools gave you their blessing. Plum had received that blessing in the first   
year of her life and so was not troubled by the pools anymore.   
Anyone who looked at the smiling nine year old wouldn't be able to find   
anything different between her and most other nine year olds around the globe.   
If by some chance they had caught her after her bath they might be surprised.  
None of these matters where on Plums mind today however, today was a day   
of fun, her father had been called away to the Amazon village and so she had   
free run the cursed valley. At the moment she was chasing a butterfly, not a   
care in the world, until she tripped and fell. Getting up and brushing her self   
off she took a moment to try and figure out where she had wound up.   
It seemed that she was near some of the older pools, a place she hadn't   
visited much in her young life. With the curiosity of all young children she   
edged closer to the pools.   
  
  
Tendo Dojo:  
  
It was perhaps an act of fate that the two cabs pulled up to the Tendo   
home at the same time. Nodaka's cab had been held up because of construction   
while Setsuna's cab had broken several speed laws to arrive in time.   
Both women ignored the other cab and raced for the main door, reaching it   
at the same time. The both only noticed each other when they both reached for   
the handle at the same time. Startled they both cast a quick glance at each   
other before a scream from inside reminded them of their mutual destinations.   
With out another glace they both hurried inside, both concerned for the same   
person.   
  
Inside it was like a scene from the bombing, the ground was scorched black   
and radiated heat. The house looked undamaged, but the creaking and groaning of   
stressed timbers reassured no one.   
"They must be in the back." Nodaka stated, speaking for the first time.   
"Lead the way."  
  
The damage in the rear of the property was much worse, the Dojo had been reduced   
to ashes and all the water in the small pond had boiled away. It looked like a   
firestorm had washed over the place, but strangely it hadn't touched the house.  
"Ranma! Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!" Nodaka franticly yelled, hopping to find   
some survivor of whatever had occurred.  
"Auntie…?" the voice was faint but it was defiantly Kasumi's. Both women   
quickly moved towards the origin of the voice. They found Kasumi huddled up   
against one of the walls of the house, her expression a mixture of shock and   
sadness.   
"Kasumi! Where are the others? Where is Ranma?" Nodaka was worried about   
the other Tendo girls and most especially her son. Kasumi just collapsed into   
Nodaka's arms, weeping.   
  
It had taken nearly two hours but they had finally they had finally   
managed to calm Kasumi down, during that time Setsuna had found the other   
members of the Tendo Dojo, all unconscious. Setsuna was more worried about   
Kasumi, from Ranko's tales she could gleam that Kasumi was the only person to   
care about her. Seeing someone who had befriend her sister in such a state was   
tearing Setsuna up inside but it was nothing compared to what Nodaka was going   
through, after she was a mother who's only child was missing.   
Nabiki and Akane would be sleeping for a while yet, Genma and the others   
weren't expected to awaken for at least a day. Nodaka had called Dr. Tofu and   
he was hurrying over.   
Once the immediate crisis was passed Nodaka turned to Setsuna.  
"What's your relation to my son?"   
Setsuna sighed as she contemplated how to answer.   
"I have never met your son. I have on one occasion met your daughter."   
"You must be mistaken, I have no daughter."   
"We have more important things to worry about right now, such as, what   
happened here?"  
Both women turned Kasumi, expectant looks on their faces. Kasumi just   
stared into her tea cup, not meeting their looks.   
"It was Ranma. Something happened and it was just too much, Ranma   
snapped." Both Setsuna and Nodaka shared a look of disbelief. Neither could   
think of their Son/Sister doing such a thing.   
"Kasumi dear I don't understand, Ranma would never do such a thing to any   
of you."   
"I know auntie but I don't think she knew quite what she was doing. Their   
was so much pain in her eyes  
"Why do you call Ranma a she?" Nodaka was trying, desperately, to make   
some sense of the whole situation.   
Kasumi seemed to shrink in on herself. "Taro came by, he had this magic   
ladle that caused people to be stuck in their cursed forms. He and Ranma fought,   
Ranma won but Ryouga grabbed the ladle and splashed Ranma-kun with it."  
"Ranma has been locked in his cursed form before. Nothing like this has   
happened before."  
"Ranma had never been betrayed like this before, add that to everything   
else and Ranma just snapped."   
"What could have driven my child to this extreme, I thought things had   
settled down a bit."  
"Wha…?" All three women glanced at Nabiki as she struggled to sit up.   
Kasumi rushed to help her sister. Nodaka turned her attention to Setsuna.   
"I don't think we have been introduced, I'm Satome Nodaka. Ranma's   
mother."  
"I am Meio Setsuna, a friend of Ranko Satome."  
"Looks like the Baka has found himself another slut."   
  
Authors End Notes: Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter but I have been   
busy. I would just like to go on record as being Anti-Akane, I guess you could   
blame the arch-angel Zen for that. I would also like to say that I enjoy stories   
where Ranma either becomes VERY powerful or just goes through hell and learns   
some manners.   
Look for my other story Ranma: The Immortal coming soon.   
C&C Can be sent to me at big_scary_guy@hotmail.com  
  



	5. It's snowing in hell Chapter 7

Ranma 1/2: The Sister  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are owned by  
rich and powerful corporations who could squish me like a bug should  
they so choose.  
  
Chapter 6: It's snowing in hell.  
  
Nerima Park: Under a Bridge.  
  
Ranma was crying, and she couldn't stop. All the stress of the  
last few months, coupled with the events earlier this morning had  
destroyed all the mental barriers she had erected over the years. And so  
she cried. She cried for everything that had happened, but also for  
everything that she knew had happened but she couldn't stop.  
"What have I become? I can't stand it anymore. Maybe if I leave  
things will get better."  
"That's a cowards way out."  
Ranma raiser her head to stare at the young girl leaning against  
one of the bridge supports.  
"Who are you?"  
"Does it matter? You look like you could use a friendly ear."  
Ranma took a moment to consider her offer and examine this  
'friendly' stranger. The long white hair reminder her of Koh-Lon but  
the sheer amount of peace radiating off her was more like Kasumi after  
bringing on chocolate. The long dress was a bit odd but after the last  
year Ranma couldn't care less what another person dressed like.  
"Take a seat, this could take a while."  
  
  
Tendo Household:  
  
It was only with the greatest feat of will that Setsuna stopped  
herself from firing off a 'dead scream' at the groggy Akane. Nodaka was  
appalled at Akane's behavior, after all she always seemed like such a  
nice girl, and here she was insulting a total stranger she hadn't even  
met.  
"Akane! Apologize to her."  
  
Akane blinked at Nodaka when Setsuan noticed that her eyes  
weren't quite tracking, and they seemed a little unfocused.  
"It's alright Miss Satomne, people with concussions often don't  
mean what they say." Akane glared at Setsuna.  
"Are you saying there's something wrong with me?" Akane began  
glowing. "I'm the best martial artist in all of Nerima, there's NOTHING  
wrong with me."  
  
Inside Setsuna's head there was a little mental entry added to  
Akane's name, delusional. Along with arrogant, sadistic, spoiled and  
possible psychotic. Setsuna was well on her way to disliking the person  
who had inflicted so much pain on her sister.  
  
  
Under the Bridge:  
  
"And that's pretty much what happened."  
"That's quite a lot to happen to one so young, most Gods have  
not experienced that which you have." The Mysterious Lady  
smiled kindly at Ranma, amazed at what the young person before her had  
endured.  
"I just wish I knew why all this stuff happened to me!"  
"Wish approved." Was the last thing Ranma heard as blackness  
reached out to embrace her.  
  
  
  
1200 ASM (After the founding of the Silver Millenium)  
  
Ranko was pissed, really and truly pissed. She had been tacking  
a string of murders for nearly two weeks without any results and  
it was starting to get on her nerves. She knew she should have  
left the matter in the hands of the local guard units but something  
about the murders just wouldn't let her rest.  
Currently Ranko was in a bar, it was a rather nice bar but it  
was still a bar. Along one side was a rather large counter and behind  
it was Jill. Jill was the bartender and owner of the place entitled  
appropriately enough "Jill's Place" Jill was also a old friend of  
Ranko,  
but more than that, she was a fellow red head, a hair color that was  
truly rare in the queendom.  
"Hey Jill have you heard anything unusual lately?"  
Jill looked at her friend, the last two weeks had been hard on  
the small red head and Jill hoped that she might have good news for her  
friend. "No I haven't heard anything about the murders Ranko."  
Ranko seemed to slump in her seat, several times in the last two  
weeks she had asked the same question and had been given the same  
answer.  
"Why don't you leave it to the guards Ranko. I highly doubt that  
its a matter the concerns the Great Sailor Senshi."  
  
Three Days Later.  
  
"I really wish Jill had been right." Ranko muttered as she  
tested her bonds for what seemed like the twentieth time. It had turned  
out that the murders were part of a ritual to bind a entity of chaos  
to the temporal plane preventing it from continuing to influence the  
universe as it should.  
The murders had been the result of failed bindings. The cult  
behind it had decided that a Senshi would make the perfect host.  
Ranko had been drugged and kidnapped once sleeping draught had taken  
effect. Now she was tied to an makeshift alter, unable to escape.  
"Now what?" Ranko regretted her statement as soon as she had  
made it, saying such things was like spitting in the face of the  
universe.  
"Now we bind chaos inside your mortal form so it can no longer  
cause havoc in the universe." Ranko glanced to her left, slightly  
startled that someone had managed to sneak up on her. Standing not  
three feet away from her was the high priest of the cult, going purely  
by the amount of decoration on his robe.  
"The other will come for me."  
"Their efforts will be in vain, in a few minutes all will be  
complete and chaos will be forever bound to this plane."  
"You will not succeed." Ranko snarled.  
"We shall see."  
With that the high priest turned to regard about five other  
priests who had entered while the two of them had been talking.  
"Brothers, we shall begin the ceremony."  
  
It lasted for what seemed like hours. The ceremony mostly  
consisted of the required chanting and spell shaping. Towards the end a  
cloud of shifting colors began to form and swirl around the alter.  
Ranko could feel space beginning to warp around her, just as her sister  
could feel and manipulate time she could feel and manipulate space. The  
priests began to chant louder, the high priest began to counter chant,  
forming an oddly musical harmony with the others. The cloud' swirling  
became faster and faster, Ranko could literally see space folding in on  
itself, it was beginning to make her physically ill.  
The chanting began to reach a furious rate, the Head Priest  
began gesturing in wild arch and the cloud began to settle on Ranko.  
At first it was hardly noticeable, only a slight tingle running the  
length  
of her skin. Soon it became agony, Ranko could feel her skin freezing  
and boiling without pattern or reason. In some places she thought it  
felt like being caressed by a lover in other she felt long claws pierce  
her flesh. Throughout it all she refused to scream, she would survive  
this and avenge the girls who had been murdered.  
Just as the chanting reacher a fever pitch there was a loud boom  
and the Head Priest looked down to see a rather large hole in his chest.  
He looked up in time to see Jill, having entered while everyone s'  
attention was elsewhere pump another shell into the chamber of her  
shotgun.  
"Suck my boom stick!"  
The ceremony quickly ended as priests ran for their (meager)  
lives.  
  
An Hour Later.  
  
After having dealt with the priests and the city guard both red  
heads were relaxing back at the bar.  
"So Jill, where did you get the shotgun?" Ranko was nursing a  
rather large glass of very old scotch. Normally she didn't drink but  
right now she felt like it.  
"Well Ranko I wasn't always a bartender you know. So what did  
those guys do to you anyway."  
Ranko was silent for a while as she thought back to the events  
of only a few hours ago.  
"I'm not really sure Jill, I'm going to have to go talk to the  
Queen and try to find out."  
"Perhaps you should stop by Mercury first, you wouldn't want to  
trouble the Queen with something that could be nothing."  
  
Mercury: Two weeks later.  
  
To say that Ranko was pissed would be putting it mildly. The  
normal time for a trip to Mercury was about one week. Her trip had been  
extended by two weeks cause of several unconnected freak accidents. As  
a result the ship she had been traveling on had run out of regular food  
and everyone had to fall back to emergency rations. Reconstatuited Gagh  
was one of the least edible foods in existence and of course that was  
the only thing the ship had. To make matters worse the water  
recrimination system had broken down on the seventh day, meaning there  
were no showers.  
Now hungry tired and dirty Ranko was being harassed by a customs agent  
who thought the sun shone out of his arse.  
"Look, I don't care if some new regulations were passed, get the  
hell out of my way."  
"Listen miss I don't care for you attitude one bit, now if  
you'll please step into the next room we can begin the cavity search."  
For Ranko this was the last straw, the merest flicker of  
thought wrapped her in her 'working' clothes and she leveled a fist  
crackling with energy at the customs officer.  
"Would you care to repeat that?"  
The customs officer, having never dealt with any of the Senshi  
before regarded the outlandish outfit Ranko now wore and wondered how  
much she cost for the night. Regreatably he uttered this out loud.  
The resulting explosion took out three quarters of the building.  
  
An hour later.  
  
After having dug herself out of the ruins of the customs house,  
Ranko had marched straight into the Mercurian palace. The palace  
guard, having more experience with the Senshi decided that it would not  
due to interfere with the obviously angry warrior of Pluto.  
This helped facilitate matters when Ranko asked for directions  
to the palaces library, the one place you could almost be guaranteed to  
find the Mercurian princess. True to form Ami, crown princess of  
mercury was indeed in the library. The problem was that the library was  
rather large and had turned into something of a maze over the centuries.  
Ranko was a little too angry to search the whole place for so  
she decided to take a short cut. Leaping on top of the book cases she  
took a deep breath before bellowing.  
"Ami! Where are you!?!?"  
"Ranko?!?" Ami voice answered from one of the farther portions  
of the library.  
"Should have known she was in that section."  
  
Three long leaps later Ranko touched down in a small cul-de-sac  
in what had been deemed the 'Venus' section. Ami was sitting at a  
rather comfortable reading desk and seemed a bit flushed.  
"Wha, what are you doing here Ranko?"  
"Sorry if I'm interrupting your studies but I needed to consult  
with you." Ranko's knowing grin revealed that she knew just what kind  
of 'studies' the mercurian princess was involved in.  
"Please sit and tell me what is so important that you had to  
seek me out in person."  
Complying with Ami's requests Ranko spent the next hour  
recounting the events of the past month. When she was finished Ami  
possessed a small glint in her eye.  
"So you came here to find out if anything was wrong?"  
"Yes."  
"So why come to me? There are plenty of doctors and scientists  
on Mercury."  
"Your the best scientist on Mercury and the only one I trust."  
"Well then, shall we go? The sooner we begin the sooner we can  
resolve this."  
  
The tests took several hours to complete, and Ranko's temper and  
foul mood had begun to reappear as the hours wore on. Finally after  
every conceivable test had been preformed Ami appeared with the results.  
"From what I can tell your fine physically, mentally,  
emotionally, but..."  
"But?" Ranko could tell that she wasn't going to like what was  
coming next.  
"It's rather hard to describe, our bests guesses is that your  
beginning to warp probability."  
Ranko did a double blink.  
"Can you repeat that in english?"  
"The odds of an event occurring in your presence are beginning  
to  
be bent. For example the odds of all those little problems happening on  
board that ship at the same time are so huge that it would be useless to  
try and calculate them."  
"So what your saying is that more and more weird things are  
going to happen around me?"  
"It's worse. It seems that the higher the odds of something  
happening, the more likely it will happen in your presence."  
"Is there anyway to stop it?"  
"No, like it or not Ranko your cursed."  
  
  
Modern Day: ten minutes later.  
  
Ranko stared up at the bridge supports, she now knew why all  
these things seemed to happen.  
"A curse, why did it have to be a curse?"  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Authors notes: Sorry for taking so long to finish this one, writers  
block and depression make for slow writing.  
Three points go to anyone who get the Gagh reference. 


	6. Have You Ever danced with the devil in t...

Chater 6: Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue  
  
  
*Deep In side Charon's OS*   
If a computer could become worried then this one was boarding on   
frantic. After the faint flare up of power not one single indicator of   
Ranko's existence had registered. Thousands of scenarios had been   
shifted and discarded, millions of plans of action had been created and   
discarded. Finally, with all other avenues of research exhausted the   
central computer of Pluto began to search out more information.   
First stop was the other planetary computers, they had been   
running since the fall of the Silven Millenium but their knowledge banks   
had shrunk over the years as neglect and the ravages of time had taken   
their toll.   
Pluto was the only one to still maintain any sort of long range   
detection or communication devices. Finding no information in it's   
brother computers it turned to a certain hand-held device created around   
the fall of the silver millennium. Unfortunetly it was currently switched   
off, providing no help there.   
Finally with no other means available, the central Plutoian   
computer began the labor intensive task of accessing computer not part   
of the original Silver Millenium network. The GP database contained   
little information on Earth, mostly reports filed by two detectives   
concerned with protecting a small group of Jurian nobles living on earth.   
The files were flagged for further analysis when time permitted.   
Yaggrasil kept responding with an invalid password message when   
queried. With the two main data banks yielding no info there was no other   
place to turn to except for a motley collection of databases and serves   
that made up the Earth's own global information net.   
With what might have been a sigh if computers could sigh it   
began the painstaking task of shifting information. Looking for gains of   
gold amongst the flotsam and jetsam that the earthlings called 'The   
Internet'  
  
  
*Under a Certain Bridge on Earth*  
Ranma (now Ranko) was at a loss as to what to do. She now knew   
the reason for most of the troubles in her life, she could also feel   
more memories trying to push their way forward. It would be very easy   
to fall into these new memories, to immerse herself in a different life, a   
different time.  
Ranko noted that the unusual lady had disappeared but knowing the   
chaos that existed in both lifetimes paid it no head. What she needed   
now was a plan, and someplace to think. Acting on a sudden hunch she   
pulled a small card out of her pocket and examined it once again.   
  
Setsuna Meiu  
Consoler  
  
Below it ran the lengthy Japanese street address and telephone   
numbers. Slowly a smile began to appear on Ranko's face.   
  
  
*Hours Later*  
  
Ranko stared at the unfamiliar door nervously. What did she   
expect Setsuna to do? Take her in right off the streets? Her card did   
mention that she was a consoler so she might at least listen to her.   
Letting out a final sigh Ranko raised her hand, knocked   
firmly at the door and waited. After a moment or two a tall blond girl   
opened the door. The two merely blinked at each other, not having seen   
what they expected.   
  
"Sorry to bother you, I think I have the wrong house. I'm   
looking for Setsuna Meiu do you know where she lives?"   
  
"Setsuna does live here but she's out at the moment. Would you   
like to come in and wait for her?"   
Haraku couldn't believe that she managed to say that with a   
strait face. They had almost torn all of Tokyo apart looking for Ranko   
and here she was, standing on her doorstep.  
  
"I don't want to be a bother." Ranko turned and was about to   
leave when she felt a hand gently grab her arm.   
"It's no bother, I'm sure Setsuna will be back soon."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Without a backwards glace Ranko allowed herself to be pulled   
inside.  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry it's been sooooo long. I kinda got sucked into   
Harry Potter, work, school, and other fun things. Don't know what I'm   
going to do next suggestions anyone? 


	7. Hi Ho Hi Ho It's off to Pluto we go

The Sister:  
Chapter 9: Hi ho hi ho it's off to Pluto we go.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
  
Haruka thanked all the gods she could think of, and mentally apologized   
to the ones she couldn't. Ranko was here! The odds of her waltzing up   
to their front door were so high that she didn't even want to think   
about it but here she was.   
  
"Umm, do you know when Setsuna will be back?" Ranko was feeling   
nervous. The blond felt familiar but the name escaped her. Hopefully   
she hadn't been on the receiving end of Genma's investment scheme(1).  
Just as Haruka was about to reply a crying purple blur shot   
past her and tackled Ranko to the ground.   
  
"Onne-sama!!"  
  
It should be noted that memories are associative and when the crying purple blue tackled Ranko to the ground the scene was close enough to one that had occurred thousands of years ago to trigger another blast of memories.  
  
*******Long Ago*******  
  
Ranko, younger princess of Pluto was bored. She has been dragged to Saturn to attend one of the more unpleasant things in life, a formal ball. Now balls them themselves were not that bad but when you've got the entire nobility of Saturn drooling over you because they're scared of the Saturn Princess who's only twelve it can be tedious. No one cared that Ranko herself was only fourteen, no one cared that she was one of the best warriors in the solar system. No, all they cared about was that she was female and was not as scary as her older sister.  
Currently Ranko was wishing that Ssetsuna would make an appearance, the sight of a couple dozen Saturn fops running with their tales between their legs would be quite amusing. If she had to deal with one more greasy hormone charged pretty boy she was going to deck someone.   
"Excuse me Milady your wanted in the communication center." Ranko could almost kiss her rescuer, if she hadn't been an twelve year old girl dressed in a Paige's outfit.   
"Thank you young one. Excuse me gentlemen but I must leave." Hurrying out of the ball room before another of the social leaches could try to latch on to her, the young Paige led her to a small room down an empty corridor.   
"Thanks for the rescue young one, to who do I owe this favor." Ranko slipped into a comfortable armchair and beckoned the young girl to take the other one.  
Once she was comfortably seated Ranko took a more in-depth look at her young rescuer. Her pale complexion was typical of Saturn living but was contrasted nicely by her purple eyes and hair. Her vestments were the typical navy blue uniform given to all the young nobles in training. The whole effect made her look like a young Goth or perhaps death warmed over. She was also fidgeting slightly in the chair.  
"You knew there was no message milady?" The young girl was stared at her with big eyes. Ranko allowed a tight smile to grace her features.  
"I'm not all that popular with most of the courts in the system and my sister doesn't use normal methods to get in touch with me. Now what's your name young lady?" A small blush graced the delicate feature of Ranko's rescuer.  
"I'm Hotaru milady, princess of Saturn." After identifying herself Hotaru seemed to shrink in the chair, as if bracing herself. Ranko noticed this, inwardly cursing the fools who had instilled this fear in such a young girl.  
"I'm Ranko, younger princess of Pluto, and quite thank full for the rescue."  
Whatever Hotaru had been expecting, it seems that she hadn't expected this blasé acceptance of her name and title. Nearly everyone in the solar system either hated or feared her. Ranko could see the tears forming in the young girls eyes. On an impulse Ranko stood and enfolded Hotaru in a hug.   
Hotaru broke down, seemingly much younger than she was as she cried into Ranko's arms.  
  
******** End Flashback*********  
  
  
Blinking at the aftereffects of having new memories cramming into your skull Ranko attended to the most pressing matters. She gently wrapped her arms around the crying bundle attached to her chest and began to mutter soothingly.  
  
"It's okay firefly, I'm here now. Everything's going to be okay."  
  
This only increased the volume of her sobs. A few feet away Haruka had failed her roll versus wisdom and was taking a few minutes to process what was happening. Micharu stepped out of the living room and regarded the scene.  
'Hotaru is hugging a red haired girl on the floor and crying and Haruka looks like she failed yet another wisdom roll.'  
  
Hotaru's whimpers grew quieter as her emotional roller coaster took its toll on her frail body. She snuggled deeper into Ranko's arms and fell asleep, Ranko looked down at girl she had called little sister in another life and noticed that while she had not changed much she was too young and dangerously frail and thin.   
Shifting slightly Ranko rolled to her feet with Hotaru still cradled in her arms, she sent an questioning look at the blond haired women. Haruka gazed back in blank befuddlement, having not yet recovered from her botched wisdom roll. Micharu caught the gaze and quickly figured out the correct interpretation.   
  
"Up the stairs last door on the left. If you can't find it look for a room with a lot of lamps."  
  
Ranko, taking great care not to jostle the precious burden in her arms quickly mounted the stairs and disappeared down the hall. Micharu watched her go and when she was out of sight Micharu wrapped one elegent arm around her lover.   
  
"I thought Setsuna's sister would be taller."  
  
Haraku finally managed to pull herself together, she was still slightly dazed but she was recovering.   
  
"I've got to call Setsuna."  
  
Authors Notes: Seemed like a good place to end this chapter, I've received a few hostile e-mails regarding the completion of this chapter so here it is. 


End file.
